Fault
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Sasuke tahu ia salah, tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak dapat merubah kesalahan itu, ia hanya dapat memperbaikinya/"Hyuuga Hinata-aku mengurungnya agar tidak kabur dariku"/dedicated to 100LSFSH/ SasuHina Always/ Warning inside


Hinata memandang takut pada sosok pria yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya, tubuh mungilnya bahkan gemetar ketakutan karena keberadaan pria tersebut. Kenapa? Kenapa harus secepat ini pria itu menemukannya? Pelariannya bahkan belum cukup dua hari!

"Bukankah sudah kukatan, Hinata? Kau tidak bisa lari dariku." Sasuke menyeringai puas mendapati gadisnya tidak berkutik lagi, hatinya terasa ngilu melihat bagaimana Hinata tampak begitu ketakutan karena dirinya. Menepis rasa sesak di dadanya, Sasuke lantas menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli dengan tubuh Hinata yang masih gemetar karena takut.

"Kau tahu kau akan menerima hukumanmu malam ini, Hime."

.

.

.

.

.::**Fault**::.

**Created By Aori Yuu **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Standart Warning Applied**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Spesial for 100LSFSH**

Hope u like it^^

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang sendu pada Hinata yang kini terlelap di sebelahnya, memandang wajah polos wanita itu sungguh mampu menenangkan hatinya. Tentu saja Hinata akan tertidur begitu nyenyak, setelah apa yang mereka lakukan sejak berjam-jam yang lalu Hinata pasti sangat kecapaian.

Sasuke meraih tubuh polos Hinata, memeluknya erat ke dalam dekapannya. Sasuke tahu ini salah, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Siapa yang tidak kenal dirinya? Aktor papan yang merupakan pewaris Uchiha corp. Hidupnya sempurna, sangat sempurna jika saja Hinata mau mencintainya –lagi.

Sasuke telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, karena sangat ingin mengungguli sang kakak, Sasuke memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia entertainment. Saat itu hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, Hinata Hyuuga telah berlangsung selama dua tahun. Sasuke yang begitu terobsesi pada keinginannya pun tanpa sadar akhirnya menyakiti sang kekasih.

Sasuke marah saat Hinata menyatakan kecemburuannya ketika ia berpose dengan model lain di suatu majalah, Sasuke bahkan tidak menyangka mengapa ia begitu tega menuding Hinata sebagai sosok perempuan yang iri akan karirnya. Padahal Sasuke tahu, siapapun pasti akan cemburu melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan gadis lain walau hanya sebatas akting.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa memilih jalan lain, yakni berbalik terjun ke dalam dunia bisnis. Tetapi saat itu ia benar-benar telah gelap mata, kepopuleran telah membuatnya semakin sombong dan tanpa sadar semakin melukai Hinata. Lambat laun Sasuke melupakan kehadiran Hinata, dan meski Hinata terus berusaha menghubunginya, Sasuke tidak peduli. Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli ketika dirinya digosipkan tengah berpacaran dengan salah satu artis perempuan terkenal di Jepang, bahkan cenderung membenarkan berita itu.

Sampai suatu saat Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata telah benar-benar hilang dari sisinya. Tidak ada lagi pesan-pesan singkat yang dikirim ke nomor maupun emailnya, juga deringan telpon ketika Hinata berusaha menghubunginya. Tidak ada, semua yang tersisa dari Hinata telah menghilang lenyap tanpa sisa. Dan saat itulah Sasuke baru menyadari arti wanita itu di hidupnya.

Sasuke berusaha mencari sosok itu lagi, namun tidak dapat berjalan maksimal sesuai keinginannya, selain karena jadwalnya yang padat, pencarian pun harus ia lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, terlebih lagi entah mengapa Hinata begitu sulit dicari.

Setahun kemudian Sasuke berhasil menemukan Hinatanya, tetapi fakta menyakitkan harus diterimanya. Hinata telah mencintai pria lain, mereka bahkan akan menikah sebulan kemudian. Dada Sasuke terasa begitu sesak saat Hinata memperlakukannya seperti orang asing, seolah kenangan di antara mereka di masa lampau sama sekali tidak pernah ada.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah, dengan semua kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, ia bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan pria yang dicintai Hinata tersebut dan membawa paksa Hinata kembali ke sisinya. Walau ia harus menanggung resiko yang cukup besar, Hinata membencinya.

Sasuke jelas tahu ini salah, tidak seharusnya ia membuat Hinata semakin membencinya, tetapi ia jauh lebih baik dibanding harus melihat Hinata bahagia dengan pria lain. Karena Hinata miliknya, tulang rusuknya, bagian terpenting dari hidupnya yang sempat menghilang. Karenanya, Sasuke tidak akan melepas Hinata lagi, apapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

… _aktor muda yang sangat terkenal Uchiha Sasuke kembali digosipkan dengan salah satu artis ternama di Jepang, kali ini Karin Uzumaki. Sabtu siang kemarin Sasuke dan Karin tampak sedang jalan bersama dengan begitu akrab, kedekatan mereka yang tidak biasa ini mengundang curiga dari semua pihak, mungkinkah keduanya telah menjalin hubungan khu-_

Klik.

Sasuke memandang nanar pada layar TV yang menampilkan dirinya bersama perempuan berambut merah, tatapannya lantas berubah gusar seraya beralih pada sosok Hinata yang duduk tenang di sofa depan TV.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menonton gossip." Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri tatkala Hinata hanya memandangnya hampa sekilas sebelum kembali memandang layar TV yang telah dimatikannya.

"Jangan percaya mereka, aku dipaksa melakukannya karena selanjutnya aku akan bekerja bersama perepuan merah itu. Jangan percaya gossip yang beredar, karena aku hanya mencintaimu." Sasuke meraih Hinata ke dalam pelukannya kemudian menciumi puncak kepala wanita itu.

Tidak ada ekspresi berarti pada wajah Hinata, termasuk ekspresi cemburu yang begitu diharapkan Sasuke. Dulu Hinata pasti akan ngambek saat melihat dirinya digosipkan dengan perempuan lain, dan dulu ia pasti akan marah besar karena menganggap hal itu sangat kekanakan dan merepotkan dirinya. Kini Sasuke rindu pada semua itu, ia rindu pada Hinata yang berusaha menunjukkan kecemburuannya, ia rindu pada Hinata yang akan marah-marah ketika melihat dirinya berakting adegan ciuman dengan wanita lain.

Semua salahnya, salahnya karena menyakiti Hinata, salahnya karena melepas Hinata begitu saja. Tapi apa mau dikata, Sasuke tidak mungkin merubah kesalahan itu, ia hanya dapat memperbaikinya walau yang dilakukannya kini malah sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san, apakah benar anda mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan artis cantik Haruno Sakura."

"Hn, aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Ehh? Benarkah, bukankah akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat akrab? Media berhasil meliput Anda bersama Haruno-san kemarin."

"Aku tidak ingat, aku tidak pernah mengingat wanita yang tidak menarik bagiku. Kami mungkin bertemu hanya untuk membicarakan masalah kerja saja. Jangan membuat gossip yang berlebihan."

"Selama ini Anda terus digosipkan dengan artis papan atas, adakah di antara mereka-"

"Aku hanya tertarik pada satu wanita, sejak dulu aku hanya mencintai dia."

Semua wartawan terkejut akan pengakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, tanpa dikomando semua wartawan yang berada di tempat itu lebih memfokuskan micnya pada sosok Sasuke yang tampaknya memang merencanakan semua ini.

"Bo-bolehkah kami mengetahui nama wanita itu, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn, Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai dan menjadi alasanku untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Setelah ini aku akan terjun ke dunia bisnis keluargaku."

Ckckck, sungguh berita yang menghebohkan.

"A-ano, jadi Anda begitu mencintai perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu?"

"Hn."

"Lalu mengapa kami tidak pernah tahu? Apakah Anda sengaja menyembunyikan dari publik?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyembunyikan. Aku hanya mengurungnya di kediamanku."

"E-ehh? A-ano ne, Sasuke-san, mengapa Anda mengurungnya?"

"Agar dia tidak kabur dariku."

"Ma-maksud Anda? Me-mengapa-"

"Karena dia tidak mencintaiku. Hanya aku yang memaksanya terus berada di sisiku, karena aku mencintainya, hanya dia seorang. Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang puas pada layar TV yang menampilkan wawancara dirinya kemarin, semua itu menjadi berita yang hangat dibicarakan oleh masyarakat. Sasuke tidak peduli, bahkan saat media menudingnya sebagai pria pemaksa yang memaksakan cintanya pada seorang gadis lugu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, toh dia sudah pensiun dari dunia hiburan, dan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Hinata.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata yang duduk di pangkuannya, mengecup mesra leher jenjang wanita itu sebelum berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Kau lihat, Hinata? Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu. Mulai sekarang percayalah bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Biarkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lampau…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat mencintamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**~END~**_

Err, satu lagi fic drable dari saya^^'

Maaf gak jelas gini, udah mepet sih gak ada waktu edit lagi..

Moga reader suka..

Happy 100LSFSH minna!^^


End file.
